


Scream: The Sequel

by justffantasy



Series: Scream: The Series [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, No Pennywise AU, Scream AU, Scream: The Sequel, Scream: The Series, scream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justffantasy/pseuds/justffantasy
Summary: The Derry Slasher is back and ready for more. With the events of last year still plaguing them, Bill and the Losers must find out who the killer is before they all end up dead.





	Scream: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't watch if you haven't read the first book! It contains many spoilers.

 

**ONE YEAR AFTER THE DERRY SLASHER**

 

“Hey, Becca. So, my date tonight? Hot, but dumb.” _ A blonde haired girl pulled a box of cat food out from underneath the kitchen sink, pouring it into a the cat bowl on the counter as she spoke on the phone with one of her best friends. _ “He totally judged my ringtone.”

_ Becca laughed on the other side of the phone.  _ “Ringtone mockery aside, you think you’ll hook up with him again?”

“Becca, please. I’m not you. I don’t “hook up”.” _The girl with the blonde hair said, though her voice was far from just teasing. There was a certain mocking tone in her voice that she knew was too harsh, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care._

“It was only that once,” _ Becca said, and her voice had gone from fun and carefree to slightly guarded. The girl with the blonde hair just scoffed, not responding and pulling the phone away from her ear. _

“Butterscotch?” _ The girl called into the house. Usually, her cat would have come running by now at the sound of food, but Butterscotch was nowhere to be seen. She put the phone back up to her ear.  _ “I’ll call you back, okay?” _ Before Becca could respond, the blonde haired girl hung up on her. She picked up the bowl of food, shaking it gently so that Butterscotch could hear as she made her way through her house.  _

_ A bang came from upstairs, along with a loud meow, and she sighed, making her way upstairs with irritation in every step. The meow had come from the attic, so she climbed up there, shaking the food bowl gently. Sometimes Butterscotch got stuck up here- perks of having an old cat- and couldn’t get back down by herself. As she stepped into the attic, she barely noticed that the window was open as well, the white curtains billowing gently in the breeze. A meow came from the corner by the window, and the girl made her way over there, setting the food bowl down and picking up Butterscotch gently.  _

“There you are, kitty kitty.” _ She said softly, smiling down at the orange tabby. Butterscotch let loose a gentle purr, nestling into the girl’s arms with some sort of self satisfaction. The girl glanced out the window, into the night. There was no one outside, and while it looked cool out there, the girl knew it was actually really hot outside. Summer was still in progress. As her thoughts about how peaceful and warm it was outside drifted through her mind, she didn’t notice the figure in black standing behind her, knife at the ready. _

“Siri?” _ The blonde girl said into her phone.  _ “Call Becca.” _ The phone gave a chime, and then started ringing.  _

_ A sudden, sharp blast of sound came from behind the blonde girl, and she screamed, startled. She whipped around, dropping Butterscotch in her haste, who scrambled away letting out disgruntled meows. It was Becca’s familiar ringtone, and the hooded figure took slid off the hood. _

“Becca!” _ The blonde girl chided, relaxing as she realized that it wasn’t someone ready to kill her, it was just her best friend.  _ “That’s not funny!” _ The brunette girl stared back at her, and it was only then that the blonde girl realized there was no familiar friendliness in Becca’s eyes. Becca stared back at her coldly, though a small smile was on her face, eerie. Like she had been waiting for this.  _

“Really?” _ Becca asked, tilting her head.  _ “Well, what about this?” _ She lunged forward, driving the knife deep into the blonde girl’s stomach.  _ “Is that funny?”

“No.” _ The blonde girl said weakly. _

Beverly Marsh stared at the screen, slightly uncomfortable and more than slightly bored. She had seen this move a million times, but that was what she got for working at a stupid movie theater. It was one of the last few days left of summer, and she was spending it watching a stupid movie and selling tickets to teenage kids who were probably just going to make out in the back row of the movie instead of actually watching it. Her phone buzzed, and she took her gaze off of the movie as the blonde girl whose name she couldn’t remember was then pushed through the window by Becca. 

_ “Why are you doing this?”  _ The blonde girl screamed as she fell, and Bev mouthed along with the next line in the movie as she checked her phone.

_ “Why? Because I’m sick of your slut shaming!”  _ Becca screamed after her.  _ God, this movie is so annoying. _

She unlocked her phone, and a text message from an unknown popped up onto the screen.

**Unknown:** **_GOING TO THE PARTY?_ **

_ Bev: Who is this? _

**_Unknown: YOUR CONSCIENCE._ **

Bev paused, staring at the screen and wondering if she should continue to talk to whoever this loser was. Obviously, it was some sort of prank. And not a very funny one. After what had happened last year? What kind of idiot would be sick enough to try and prank her with this shit?

_ Bev: Haha. Funny. Not. _

**_Unknown: YOU’RE RIGHT. IT’S NOT FUNNY._ **

**_Unknown: DEAD SERIOUS._ **

Her phone started to vibrate repeatedly with an incoming call, and her heart leapt into her throat before she realized that it was just Richie. His contact picture came up, and she couldn’t help but laugh every time she saw it. They had gone into Target, for no particular reason other than to screw around, and Richie had found a pair of 80’s hippie glasses that were tinted pink. He was also doing finger guns and grinning at the camera. He had also insisted that she used it as his profile pic, because it “truly captured his beauty”. She had gladly obliged.

“Hey, Rich.” She said into the phone, ducking out of the movie theater room and into the hallway so she wouldn’t get in trouble for being on her phone. “Did you just send me some creepy texts?”

_ “What? No. I mean, I wouldn’t put it past a guy like me, but no. What were they?”  _ Richie replied, and Bev exhaled, giving a shrug even though he couldn’t see it.

“Some sleazoid texted me. Trying to scare me, I guess.” She went back to the counter, organizing the candy alphabetically. No one was in there except for her, and her shift was almost over- she would be able to leave soon, thank god.

_ “Weird. So, I was just about to go to Bill’s welcome home party… I was thinking maybe we could swing by, caravan together?”  _ Richie said into the phone, and Bev smiled. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

_ “Is it a bad idea to ask Bill to interview for the podcast tonight?” _ Richie said hopefully, and Bev rolled her eyes.  _ “The welcome home party would make the perfect sound bed.” _

“Richie, that’s a horrible idea.” Bev scolded, shaking her head absentmindedly as she made herself something to drink. “No talking about your podcast, or the incident.” She told him firmly.

_ “Okay, which incident are we not talking about? All of the murder stuff, or what happened to him at school after?” _

“Either. Neither. Don’t freak him out!” She said sharply, and Richie chuckled softly on the other side. 

_ “Okay, okay. I won’t talk about it. I’m on my way.” _ He hung up, and Bev sighed, watching as people came flooding out of the move that had just ended. A banner that said  **HAPPY 100TH MURDERVILLE!** Hung above the entrance, and everytime that Bev saw it, she couldn’t help but cringe. Who celebrates something like that? And “murderville”? Were they trying to lose customers? Whatever the reason, Bev didn’t like it. It just served as a reminder of what had happened a year ago that had driven Bill away. 

Bev pulled out her phone again, pulling up the text conversation with the unknown person and hesitating before typing in her next message.

_ Bev: Who is this really? _

**_Unknown: A FRIEND OF A FRIEND._ **

**_Unknown: SEE YA LATER, PARTNER_ **

Bev stared down at it for a minute before sliding the phone into her pocket. It was probably just some guy trying to prank her, knowing what had happened last year. It was sick and cruel, but that’s how people were sometimes. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, opening the door for the last people still trickling out of the Aladdin. A couple lingered by the doorway, and Bev tried not to sigh too heavily. “Come on, guys. You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.” They shot her a look as they slipped out the door, and she shut it with a bang behind them. She locked the door, and turned away, setting the keys on the counter.

Bev grabbed the broom, starting to sweep up popcorn kernels and abandoned candy boxes, waiting for Richie to show up so she could finally leave this place. As she was walking backwards, sweeping things up as she went, she slammed right into someone. Automatically, she set the broom against the counter, dropping down beside the young girl that she had bumped into. She looked a year or two younger than Bev herself, and had long, black hair that was pulled into a messy braid behind her. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black leggings, but had a kind face and warm, brown eyes. Bev got down beside her, helping her pick up the candy that Bev had caused her to spill. “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here.” Bev apologized, giving a small smile.

“No, it’s fine!” The girl said, and then looked up at her to smile back. When she did, though, her eyes widened. The girl took in Beverly’s red hair that was starting to grow out, her blue eyes, and everything about her that was familiar from newspaper pages and online articles. “You’re that…” the girl started, and then paused, trying again. “Beverly, right? The badass that shot Nancy Wheeler in the head?”

“Well..” Bev gave a shrug, uncomfortable with the attention. Thankfully, the girl seemed to sense that, and kept talking.

“We both go to Derry High, but… you don’t know me. Can I get a pic?” The girl said hopefully. “It’s lame, I know, but you really impress me, dude, and I hate everyone.” At this, Bev gave a small laugh, nodding as she threw away the spilled candy. 

“Of course.” Bev obliged, and the girl smiled, holding up the phone and getting close up with Bev. She snapped a pic and pulled it down, and neither of them seemed to notice the cloaked figure as it passed by in the hallway down the back.

“I guess I’ll get going, then.” The girl said sheepishly, looking down at the picture with a faint smile. Bev nodded.

“The front door needs a key, I’ll just-” she reached towards where she had set the keys down, but they were nowhere to be found. A small chill went through her, but she ignored it, giving the girl an easy smile. “Or I can just walk you to the back.” Bev said, and the girl gave a smile and a nod again, following Bev. Something seemed off- the girl seemed too quiet- but Bev figured it was probably nothing as she led the girl across the lobby. The girl ducked ahead of her and into one of the theater rooms, where Bev had said the back entrance was. Bev brought up the back, but as they made their way down the aisle, the lights shut off with a click.

Beverly brought her attention away from the girl. “Some idiot must’ve snuck in-” there was a click, and Bev glanced over at where the girl had been a few seconds ago. There was no one there, and Bev bit her lip

_ “The lobby is the place for refreshments!”  _ Music blasted through the speakers, and Bev turned around, looking over at where the screen. There were popcorn bowls dancing on it, along with two candy boxes, and the same thing played over and over again.  _ “The lobby is the place for refreshments!” _

“Get out of the booth, idiot, we’re closed!” Beverly shouted up where the screen’s projector was. It was dark up there, but Bev knew there was no way it could be empty, because that was the only way that this could be playing on the screen. She scowled, turning and making her way down the aisle, until she saw something that made her blood go cold. Something that chilled her to the bone, something that she had hoped she would never have to see again.

A white mask, frozen in a scream and surrounded by a cloak, stared back at her. There was a knife in their hands, and they tilted their head in a sinister way.  _ Oh, shit. _ There wasn’t even a moment’s hesitation before she was sprinting down the alley. Whoever it was ran after her, footsteps thumping steadily on the carpet. She slammed past the two doors that kept the movie room dark, and was flooded by light as she scrambled into the lobby. “Where are the goddamn keys?” She practically shouted, searching the counter frantically. The figure slowed, and as Bev made eye contact with them, they held up the keys to the door slowly. Bev could also see that they were holding up a small video recorder, wanting to get every single second on tape. 

Bev threw a box of candy at them before bolting down the hallway again, shoving a pile of neatly stacked boxes so that they would fall in the person’s way but not looking back to see if it actually worked. She did a loop around the movie theater until she came back to where the front doors were, but they were still locked. She was trapped. 

“We have to get out of here!” The girl’s voice made Bev whip around. She looked panic, and tears were streaming down the girl’s face. “Someone’s wearing a mask and he’s trying to-” the cloaked figure seemed to come out of nowhere, slamming into the girl and shoving her against the wall. They blocked the girl, and Bev could barely see anything from where she was standing, frozen, but the girl gave a scream as the figure shoved the knife towards her, and made a choking sound. Bev sucked in a breath and tried not to look at the blood that was surely spilling out by now- instead, she raced forward, grabbing the fire extinguisher that was hung up on the wall. A pounding came from the door, and when Bev glanced over, she saw it was Richie, letting out a shout. He had his phone to his ear, calling 911, and Bev was so grateful for his timing that she almost forgot about the figure advancing on her.

Almost.

She sprayed the fire extinguisher at him, and white flooded out, covering the figure. They stumbled back in surprise, and Bev used that time to smash the explay case over to her left. They had all kind of old artifacts displayed there, including old hammers, knives, masks, anything of interest. She broke the glass with the bottom of the red fire extinguisher and grabbed the knife as the person advanced on her again. She drove the knife into their stomach, and everything seemed to freeze. 

“She stabbed me.” The figure muttered faintly, and what looked like a boy, around the girl’s age, pulled off the Brandon James mask, staring at Bev. “She stabbed me!”

The girl, whose hands were covered in blood, and who Bev had thought was dead, opened her eyes, gasping. She got up, running over to the guy without so much as a grimace. There was no wound on her, even though blood covered her hands. “Oh my god, what did you do?” She shouted at Beverly as the guy sank to the ground. She caught him, setting him gently on the ground. 

“You’re… you’re alive?” Bev said, staring at the girl in confusion. Her red hair fell over her face in a messy sort of frizz from her earlier panic. The girl snarled at her angrily, grabbing the knife and shoving it into her hand. The blade slid into the knife’s handle, to look like it had been inserted, one of those props.

“It was a prank!” She crouched down beside the boy, as red and blue lights flashed outside and police sirens went off. “It was all just a prank!” The girl snapped at Beverly, and then turned her attention to the boy. “You’re okay, you’re okay, get up, you’re fine,” she said gently, hands pressed over the wound as she tried to slow the bleeding. Bev stared on in confusion.

_ Oh, god, what did I do? _


End file.
